


Что значит этот ритуал

by Damariya, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, FB-2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Ratings: R - NC-17, Ritual Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Когда весь мир заклинателей оборачивается против Вэй Усяня, он идет на рискованный шаг - принимает участие в древнем ритуале для очищения духа, чтобы в нем больше не сомневались. Подвох: он понятия не имеет, кто будет проводить ритуал.





	Что значит этот ритуал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the meaning of the ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021302) by [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/newamsterdam). 

— Даже не намекнешь? — Вэй Усянь лежит головой на столе, его руки вытянуты, так что длинные рукава свисают по краям. — Ну же, кто это?

Цзян Чэн, чинно сидящий на выдвинутом стуле, закинув одну ногу на другую, презрительно фыркает: 

— Думаешь, мне бы позволили выбирать? Они и так едва согласились. 

— Хм-м-м, — тянет Вэй Усянь. Мог бы и сам догадаться. Он не был уверен, что Цзян Чэн встанет на его сторону, но определенно благодарен за это. Он не знает, что случилось бы, если бы бремя по защите выживших из клана Вэнь ему пришлось бы нести в одиночку. 

— Не то чтобы у них был большой выбор, — говорит он. — Незамужние заклинательницы, никогда не делившие ни с кем постель, готовые возлечь со старейшиной Илина? — По комнате разносится его смех. 

Цзян Чэн морщится. 

— Беспокоиться надо о том, будут ли желающие. Еще до того, как стать первым пугалом мира, ты флиртовал и вполовину не так хорошо, как тебе кажется.

Вэй Усянь щелкает языком.

— Не завидуй, Цзян Чэн. Ты глава ордена; я уверен, ты скоро найдешь себе жену.

Его брат закатывает глаза и пинает Вэй Усяня под столом. 

— О себе волнуйся. Или забыл, как все серьезно? Кланы готовы порвать тебя на клочки за то, что ты встал между ними и Вэнями, и за то, что настолько преуспел в темном искусстве. Можешь без своих шуточек? 

Это наконец отрезвляет его. Он моргает, прислушивается к пустоте в своей груди, к жужжащим в голове мыслям. Цзян Чэн не должен узнать, как все серьезно на самом деле, как сильно использование темных сил влияет на него. Что бы он сделал, если бы узнал? Все равно встал бы рядом?

— Я серьезен, — говорит он тихо. — Я же сам предложил, правда? Если я пройду через ритуал, остальным кланам будет нечего бояться. По крайней мере, они ничего не смогут сделать, не показавшись лицемерами. 

— Угу, — соглашается Цзян Чэн, вздыхая. — Но я предпочел бы не оставлять выбор им. 

Вэй Усянь праздно гадает, кто это будет. Кампания по низвержению солнца выкосила ряды молодых заклинателей, но больше мужчин, чем женщин. В результате в последние несколько месяцев градом посыпались помолвки, включая помолвку Цзян Яньли. Вэй Усянь не может представить, что предводители заклинателей окажутся настолько развращенными, чтобы предложить в кандидаты его сестру, но в любом случае радуется, что этот вариант не пройдет. 

— Вэнь Цин не замужем, — задумчиво говорит он. — Они могут наказать таким образом нас обоих. 

— Ха, — отвечает Цзян Чэн. — Они никогда не поверят женщине из клана Вэнь. Вам будет слишком просто сговориться и соврать, что вы провели ритуал. 

Вэй Усянь кривовато улыбается ему.

— Они переоценивают ее доброе мнение обо мне, если думают, что она ради меня соврет. 

Но он знает, что это неправда. Вэнь Цин пришла к нему за помощью, и вместе они спасли Вэнь Нина, когда он был на пороге смерти. Вэй Усянь спас остатки клана Вэнь и теперь поддерживает их, защищая их право жить мирно. Вопреки всем ожиданиям он даже заполучил на свою сторону Юньмэн Цзян.

— Нет, — бормочет Цзян Чэн, все еще погруженный в раздумья. — Это должен быть человек, в котором никто не усомнится. Чья честность неоспорима. Чей праведный свет может сразить даже... — он поднимает бровь, намекая на темные одежды Вэй Усяня, на Чэньцин на его поясе. 

Вэй Усянь криво усмехается.

— Немного найдется таких безупречных людей, особенно после войны! 

Цзян Чэн тянется вперед, опускает сильную руку ему на плечо. 

— Они не... во время ритуала тебя не обидят. Какой смысл. Так что не нервничай. Ты должен пройти через это. Другого пути защитить тебя, чтобы все отцепились, нет. 

Может, Цзян Чэн услышал нотку паники в его смехе. Вэй Усянь кладет руку поверх руки брата и тяжело вздыхает. 

— Не извиняйся, Цзян Чэн. Я знаю, что ты сделал это ради меня. И идея была моя. Я знал, на что иду. 

Это древний ритуал, призванный очистить душу и укрепить ядро. Вариант медитации для пар, который вытягивает всю темную энергию и заменяет ее более сильной и управляемой. 

Вэй Усянь сомневается, что для него ритуал сработает таким же образом — у него нет золотого ядра и он слишком долго варился в темной энергии. Но, может, он заглушит гулкие исступленные голоса, все громче звучащие в его разуме. Может, он поможет ему прочистить голову. Может, он не даст ему упасть в бездну, преследующую его в кошмарах.

Он набирает побольше воздуха. 

— Очищенный старейшина Илина — скоро с вами. 

***

Ему не удалось присмотреться к комнате, прежде чем его глаза завязали. Повязка из чистого черного шелка, сквозь нее он ничего не может разглядеть. В последний раз он носил нечто подобное, когда был на природе. Он чувствовал землю под ногами, слышал ветер, шелестящий в деревьях. Ему помогали другие чувства, не последним из которых было умение чувствовать злобные трупы и темную энергию. 

Поверхность, на которой он сейчас сидит, гладкая и прохладная, как камень. В комнате совсем тихо. Руки он аккуратно сложил перед собой, ноги свесил с церемониального алтаря. На нем простое свободное темно-серое одеяние. Другую одежду с него сняли перед тем, как он вошел. 

Сколько бы он ни шутил про свою опытность, сколько бы ни дразнил Цзян Чэна насчет его нехватки очарования, Вэй Усянь никогда раньше ни с кем не спал. Он не представлял себе первый раз с такими высокими ставками и таким отсутствием контроля. 

Тут прохладно, но по его лицу скользит капля пота. 

На другом конце комнаты открывается, а потом закрывается дверь. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности и поднимает голову, поворачиваясь на звук. Тихими ровными шагами к нему кто-то идет.

«Вот и оно».

Вэй Усянь сжимает руки, но они все равно трясутся. Слишком рискованно. Что если выбранная заклинательница обнаружит, что у него нет ядра? Что если она расскажет про его слабость всему миру, поставив его, Вэней и Юньмэн Цзян под удар? Что если она воспользуется ситуацией и подвергнет его унижениям и издевательствам? Что если…

Большие холодные руки берут его ладони, сводят вместе и крепко сжимают. Их прикосновение твердое и успокаивающее. Вэй Усянь всхлипывает от облегчения. 

Человек наклоняется, и Вэй Усянь чувствует, как гладкие волосы скользят по его щекам, ключицам. Потом он перестает обращать внимание на все остальное, потому что идеальные губы прижимаются к его губам.

О. Как только он мог подумать, что этот человек его обидит? Его целуют с такой страстью, но руки поглаживают, будто хотят успокоить. Поцелуй заставляет Вэй Усяня задохнуться и лишает способности думать. У него кружится голова, и все тревоги кажутся такими далекими. 

Человек отодвигается ненадолго, только чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его еще раз. 

Наконец его разум и воспоминания догоняют телесные ощущения. Вэй Усяню знаком этот поцелуй. Это тот единственный человек, который целовал его.

Задыхаясь, он спрашивает: 

— Я знаю тебя?

Какое-то время ему отвечает тишина. Потом:

— Да. 

Его сердце колотится в груди.

— Лань Чжань?! 

— Да.

Он не может сдержать смеха. Все его тело трясется. Но правда, кто бы мог подумать! Безупречнейший из всех, самый праведный, сам Ханьгуан-цзюнь — вот кого протолкнули на эту роль! Возможно, они подумали, что никому больше не хватит сил не поддаться безнравственному Вэй Усяню. Возможно, они и не собирались жертвовать невинной девой. Но... Лань Ванцзи! Серьезно, как они посмели требовать от него опуститься до такого низменного деяния?

— Вэй Ин, — руки Лань Ванцзи перемещаются на его плечи и крепко сжимают. — Тебе страшно.

Если бы Вэй Усянь его видел, он мог бы понять по легкому наклону голову Лань Ванцзи, по едва заметному изгибу бровей, что это вопрос. Сейчас он может полагаться только на его ровный благозвучный голос и на ощущение его рук на своем теле, отделенном от них лишь тонкой тканью. 

Его потряхивает.

— Вэй Ин.

Вэй Усянь стряхивает его руки, скрещивает свои на груди. 

— Почему все без конца спрашивают, не страшно ли мне? Я сам переделал ритуал под нужную цель, я сам его предложил! Не такое уж великое дело, а? Лечь с кем-то, чтобы тебя снова сочли чистым и угодным?

Он знает, что все его боятся. Кривые взгляды и шепотки начались задолго до того, как он вернулся с Луаньцзана. Чем больше он делал, чем больше убивал и запугивал во время низвержения солнца, тем больше отдалялись от него даже его союзники. А потом он увидел, что они сделали с Вэнь Нином, и чуть не лишился разума от ярости. Он не знает, что сделал бы, если бы Вэнь Нин умер. 

Его дыхание сбито, мысли далеко, когда Лань Ванцзи начинает ласково гладить его по голове, начиная с макушки. Он проводит рукой по его затылку, ниже, к основанию шеи, и его музыкальные пальцы так хороши, что Вэй Усянь издает стон от облегчения, которое он не ощущал уже много месяцев, а может быть, и лет. 

Он хочет поддаться этому прикосновению и не видит причин себя останавливать. Лань Ванцзи может презирать его методы заклинательства, вероятно, предпочел бы заточить его в уединении, пока он не найдет способ очистить себя. Но в Лань Ванцзи нет жестокости. Он не жесток и не груб. Вэй Усянь может ему доверять.

— Как они вообще убедили тебя согласиться? — вслух гадает он.

— Вздор несешь, — бормочет Лань Ванцзи — и, может, Вэй Усянь тешит себя иллюзиями, но ему кажется, что губы Лань Ванцзи приподнимаются, совсем чуть-чуть, почти ласково. 

***  
Лань Ванцзи начинает привязывать его запястья, и Вэй Усянь впадает в панику. Он ничего не видит, он чувствует только прохладное прикосновение, и внезапно он снова на Луаньцзане. Потоки темной энергии связывали его тогда, достаточно холодные, чтобы от них темнела кожа, но все равно обжигающие. Он кричал и бился, но не мог выбраться, а без золотого ядра у него не было силы, не было способа сопротивляться. Энергия окружила его, затопила, влилась ему в рот и потекла вниз по горлу…

— Вэй Ин, — говорит Лань Ванцзи, и в его обычно ровном голосе слышится скорбная нота. Он привязал руки Вэй Усянь к углам алтаря длинными шелковыми лентами, но теперь ласково гладит его по запястьям, успокаивая. 

Прикосновение прохладное, не леденящее. Его кожа теплеет, но это не жар, а что-то мягкое, утешительное.

Вэй Усянь делает глубокий вдох, потом выдыхает как можно медленнее. Он чувствует тень Лань Ванцзи на себе, представляет, как его светлые глаза видят все без исключения: длинные распущенные волосы, распахнутую одежду, открывающую шрамы на груди — некоторые от ножа лекаря, другие от рук врага, и вэньское клеймо, ноги, все еще свисающие с алтаря, подрагивающие.

— Лань Чжань, — стонет Вэй Усянь, когда чувствует, как осторожные пальцы Лань Ванцзи проводят по его рукам, по груди, потом по животу.

— Хм?

— Ты меня отвлекаешь, — жалуется Вэй Усянь, пытаясь пошутить. И действительно, каждый раз, когда память Вэй Усянь пытается вернуть его во тьму, прикосновение Лань Ванцзи удерживает его, напоминает, где он. Это... приятно. Вэй Усянь нравится, когда Лань Ванцзи его трогает.

— Тебе есть еще на чем сосредоточиться? — спрашивает Лань Ванцзи своим обычным невозмутимым голосом.

Вэй Усянь давится еще одним смешком.

— Я не это имел в... 

О! Это язык Лань Ванцзи, и он у него во рту. Сильные руки Лань Ванцзи сжимают его запястья. Раз он так близко, раз Вэй Усянь чувствует, как его грудь в одежде прикасается к его собственной голой груди, значит, Лань Ванцзи забрался на алтарь. Он согнулся над ним, прижал и целует его, гладит языком изнутри, кусает его губы…

— Ах... ах... Лань Чжань! — задыхаясь, говорит Вэй Усянь, когда Лань Ванцзи отстраняется. Его грудь тяжело вздымается. 

— Хм? — спрашивает Лань Ванцзи, и кажется ему, или он тоже дышит с трудом? Вэй Усянь чувствует дыхание Лань Ванцзи на своем лице, прежде чем тот отстраняется. 

— Кто... кто бы мог подумать, что ты так хорошо целуешься? — И правда, Лань Ванцзи не должен быть так искусен, пусть он и второй в списке самых привлекательных заклинателей! Или, может, это не умение, а чистая его сила, подавляющая и успокаивающая одновременно. Вэй Усянь не знает, как так целовать! Он не может даже оттолкнуться, чтобы податься ближе в поцелуе, и целовать его, наверное, все равно что рыбу сосать. Какой позор!

Но, может, это не имеет значения. Он был некогда четвертым в списке молодых господ, но даже тогда не задумывался всерьез о браке. Он был не как сестра или Цзян Чэн. На нем не лежала ответственность продолжить род или заключить с помощью брака выгодный политический союз. Сама мысль о романтике была далека от него; он только поддразнивал развлечения ради хорошеньких девушек или восхищался издалека чужой красотой.

Но у него никогда не получалось держаться подальше от Лань Ванцзи. С самого начала все в Лань Ванцзи влекло его и отказывалось отпускать. 

— Вэй Ин, — внезапно говорит Лань Ванцзи серьезным голосом. Одна из его рук легко ложится на голую грудь Вэй Усяня, заставляя его вздрогнуть.

— Что такое? — шутит Вэй Усянь. — Тебе так нравится произносить мое имя?

Лань Ванцзи, должно быть, качает головой, потому что пряди его волос щекочут кожу Вэй Усяня.

— Хочешь ли ты этого? — спрашивает Лань Ванцзи. Он говорит неторопливо и сдержанно, его слова точно камни, которые кладут на весы, чтобы оценить вес золота. Каждое верное и продуманное, и значение их совершенно ясно. 

Почему-то Вэй Усяня пробирает дрожь. Он хочет поддразнить Лань Ванцзи, хочет придумать какой-нибудь веселый, отвлекающий ответ. Вместо этого он выпаливает: — Я должен. 

Рука Лань Ванцзи слегка сжимается — там, где она касается спины Вэй Усяня.

— Вэй Усянь... правилам не следует.

Вэй Усянь смеется, его голос подрагивает: — Следую! По крайней мере, когда они мне нравятся, или когда я хочу, или когда они не мешают мне делать что-нибудь важное! Просто в Гусу их слишком много! Никто не может соблюсти их все! 

Глупо говорить это одному из двух нефритов клана Лань. Но разве он уже не наделал кучу глупостей? 

— Вэй Усянь... не следует правилам просто ради того, чтобы им следовать, — поправляет себя Лань Ванцзи. В его голосе странная глубина, которую при иных обстоятельствах Вэй Усянь счел бы восхищением или уважением. Но быть не может, чтобы Лань Ванцзи восхищался им за нарушение правил. Совершеннейшая бессмыслица.

— Не следую, — соглашается Вэй Усянь. — Но сейчас... перед тем, как прийти, я принял решение. Если я не позволю этому произойти, другие ордена будут по-прежнему рассматривать Юньмэн Цзян как угрозу. Они не оставят в покое Вэней. Я не могу защитить их всех, сражаясь со всеми в одиночку. Мне нужно, чтобы напряжение ослабло. Пока они все не встанут на ноги.

Лань Ванцзи тихо хмыкает, давая понять, что он внимательно слушает.

Вэй Усянь чувствует, как его сердце колотится в груди, будто хочет лечь к нему в ладонь.

— Тебя-то как в это втянули, Лань Чжань? — продолжает болтать он. — Неужели Гусу Лань сжалился надо мной и прислал праведного заклинателя, против которого не cможет возразить никто?

— Нет, — просто отвечает Лань Ванцзи. 

— Нет?

— Нет, — повторяет Лань Ванцзи. — Это было мое решение. 

Молния бьет его в грудь, будто исходя из руки Лань Ванцзи там, где она прикасается к его коже. Лань Ванцзи хочет с ним спать? С ним, темным заклинателем, нарушителем правил, мужчиной? Как такое возможно?

Вот только Лань Ванцзи не стал бы лгать: не умеет. Он не тратит слов впустую. Стало быть, раз он так сказал, это правда. 

— Ты... хочешь лечь со мной? 

Рука на его груди едва заметно подрагивает. 

— Да. 

— О, — выдыхает Вэй Усянь. 

Есть в это что-то... что-то захватывающее. Лань Ванцзи хочет лечь с ним. Лань Ванцзи хочет спать с ним. Лань Ванцзи хочет прикасаться к нему и целовать его. Непоколебимый, непримиримый второй молодой господин Лань, чье лицо и принципы равно высечены из нефрита, его хочет.

— Это у тебя фантазия такая? — спрашивает Вэй Усянь. — Вышибить из меня всю темную энергию своим... 

Лань Ванцзи прижимает ладонь к его рту. — Помолчи. 

***  
Очень трудно молчать, когда он чувствует дыхание Лань Ванцзи у себя в паху, скользящее по его члену. В самых буйных мечтах, в самых непристойных фантазиях он бы не посмел так опорочить Лань Ванцзи.

Ужасно нечестно, что он этого не видит.

Лань Ванцзи, должно быть, стоит на алтаре на коленях; его сильные руки лежат на ногах Вэй Усяня сразу под коленями. Он размеренно гладит его, и это так успокаивает, что голова Вэй Усяня откидывается, и он лишь предвкушает дальнейшее. Лань Ванцзи дышит на него, его прикосновения легки, как перья журавля на ветру. Но он не прикасается к Вэй Усяню так, как Вэй Усянь того жаждет. 

— Лань Чжань, — ноет он, — если не будешь трогать, поцелуй меня снова. Мне скучно.

Лань Ванцзи, должно быть, повернул голову, потому что его губы настойчиво прижимаются к внутренней стороне бедра Вэй Усяня. 

Ноги Вэй Усяня трясутся, пока поцелуи поднимаются все выше, мускулы напрягаются от предвкушения. Никто до сих пор не обращался с его телом, как с чем-то драгоценным, достойным поклонения. Никто до сих пор не выражал свою привязанность в этой чистейшей, сокровеннейшей форме.

— Лань Чжань... — он не знает, что собирается сказать, но его голос дрожит и затем обрывается, когда Лань Ванцзи целует кончик его встающего члена. — Ах!

Губы Лань Ванцзи касаются его члена, руки неподвижно лежат на бедрах. А теперь его губы двигаются, ласкают, проводят по коже Вэй Усяня, дразнят его. Все, на чем может сосредоточиться разум Вэй Усяня, — эти ощущения; все остальное отсеклось, он не видит и не слышит ничего. Только легкие прохладные прикосновения Лань Ванцзи, Лань Чжаня на своей раскрасневшейся коже. 

— Ты... — стонет он. — Ты не можешь…

Это ритуал очищения. Он призван очистить его, снова сделать его целым и достойным принятия. Но вместо этого он вытаскивает на поверхность его самые порочные желания. Он хочет видеть губы Лань Ванцзи на своем члене. Он хочет... хочет…

— Я не могу, — говорит он, его мысли сбиваются, когда Лань Ванцзи тянется выше, осторожно, благоговейно гладит его яички. — Не с тобой, я не могу…

Прикосновение пропадает. Стылый воздух касается его обнаженной кожи, когда Лань Ванцзи отходит от него. 

Нет. Он не этого хотел. 

— Лань Чжань! 

— Вэй Ин, — говорит Лань Ванцзи, и его голос близко, он совсем не уходил далеко. — Ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы я... 

— Нет, — настаивает Вэй Усянь, тряся головой. — Дело не в том, что я не хочу, чтобы... не хочу тебя! Я хочу, но не могу! Ты... я…

Прохладная рука, прекрасная, как белый нефрит, откидывает волосы с его лба. — В чем дело?

Он нервно смеется; все его высокомерие и притворство слетают. — Мне стыдно, Лань Чжань.

Рука продолжает перебирать его волосы, такая нежная, что даже думать об этой нежности больно. 

— Скажи мне.

— Если ты... если ты продолжишь трогать меня так, как ты трогал... я так кончу. — Он снова сбивчиво смеется, в его голове борются яростный жар, вызываемый этим образом, и стыд от мысли, что он изольется на совершенные руки Лань Ванцзи, на его прекрасное лицо. 

Он всегда считал темный путь своим личным оружием, средством для защиты других. Он никогда не собирался тащить с собой кого-то еще! 

Долгое молчание растягивается между ними, но Лань Ванцзи так и не перестает нежно гладить его по лицу, по волосам.

Наконец:

— Ты можешь. 

— Что? — его глаза расширяются за повязкой, но все, что он видит, это темнота. 

— Ты можешь излиться, — говорит Лань Ванцзи, как обычно чопорный и сдержанный. — И еще раз, когда придет время.

Нельзя ему говорить такое — не его низким спокойным голосом. Голосом чистым, как ручьи, бегущие с гор в Гусу, и непоколебимым, как белоснежные знамена клана Лань, свисающие с балюстрады.

— Лань Чжань, — жалуется Вэй Усянь. — Ты такой самоуверенный. Но ты тоже никогда прежде ни с кем не был. Почему ты так уверен, что сможешь заставить меня кончить дважды?

Лань Ванцзи тихо хмыкает рядом с его ухом. Затем, если судить по колыханию ткани на его коже, он перемещается ниже по алтарю и занимает прежнюю позицию. 

— О, — говорит Вэй Усянь. — Не надо считать мои слова вызовом... 

Поздно. Губы Лань Ванцзи снова на его члене, а пальцы легонько постукивают по его коже, будто он дергает за струны своего гуциня. 

Прежде он целовал, не размыкая губ, теперь он проводит языком по коже, его дыхание как порыв прохладного воздуха, его движения равномерны и сдержаны. 

Вэй Усянь позволяет своей голове откинуться, его руки вытягиваются над головой, а спина изгибается, когда он приподнимает бедра. Стыдно, ну и пусть. 

Когда он в последний раз так остро ощущал свое тело? Долгие месяцы он неустанно пытался заглушить голоса в своей голове, удержать мысли в настоящем. Но сейчас этот момент тянется вечность, и чувствовать ему нужно лишь одно — себя и прикосновения Лань Ванцзи. Когда ему в последний раз было так хорошо?

— Ах, ах... — невольно срывается с его губ, все его тело напрягается и расслабляется поочередно, откликаясь на ритм движений губ Лань Ванцзи. 

Лань Ванцзи хмыкает, не отнимая губ, берет его в рот, и — проклятье, даже этот звук мелодичен. Он не глотает его целиком, лишь облизывает кончик, потом немного глубже, но все равно Вэй Усяню так хорошо, что он хочет, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. 

Как Лань Ванцзи сейчас выглядит? Его прическа еще в полном порядке, или темные пряди расплескались по белой одежде? Растянулись ли болезненно его губы, покраснели от внимания, которое они уделяют Вэй Усяню?

Образ Лань Ванцзи — безупречного в белом и синем, но с красными влажными губами — заставляет Вэй Усяня дернуться на алтаре. Его распахнутое одеяние сползает с плеч, он хватает ртом воздух. 

— Лань Чжань... Лань Чжань!.. 

Лань Ванцзи только хмыкает снова, потом продолжает облизывать его член, даже когда Вэй Усянь начинает кончать. 

Он не может себя контролировать, не может видеть, только чувствует, что Лань Ванцзи отодвигается от него, чувствует, как семя проливается на его бедра. Его дыхание сорвано, а в глазах все бело, даже за черной повязкой. 

— Вэй Ин, — Лань Ванцзи снова рядом с ним, проводит прохладной тряпицей по его лбу и щекам. 

— Второй молодой господин Лань такой добросовестный, — говорит Вэй Усянь, когда слова наконец возвращаются к нему. Но все равно тянется за прикосновением, пытаясь почувствовать сквозь ткань кончики пальцев Лань Ванцзи.

Лань Ванцзи нейтрально хмыкает, и Вэй Усянь думает, что, возможно, повязка — это хорошо. Какое бы выражение лица ни было сейчас у Лань Ванцзи, он не обязан смотреть на него и пытаться расшифровать его смысл. Да, он сказал, что принял решение сам, но что это значит на самом деле? Что из всех возможных вариантов Лань Ванцзи решил взвалить эту ношу на себя? Неужели он так праведен, так благороден, что пожертвовал этой связью, предназначенной для другой, чтобы спасти Вэй Усяня?

Он не хочет смотреть сейчас на Лань Ванцзи и видеть на его лице лишь долг и обреченность. И он знает, что это нечестно по отношению к Лань Ванцзи, когда он сам предложил весь ритуал из чувства долга и от отчаяния, чтобы спасти клан Вэнь и облегчить ношу Пристани Лотоса. Это его единственный шанс остаться в мире заклинателей, не отказываясь от заклинательства полностью, не открывая всем, что он потерял.

Но как он может так поступить с Лань Ванцзи?

— Что подумает клан Гусу Лань?

— Хм? — спрашивает Лань Ванцзи, его руки останавливаются. 

Он что, это вслух сказал? Да что с ним не так?

— Клан Гусу Лань не приказывал мне прийти сюда, — медленно говорит Лань Ванцзи, отвечая на вопрос, который Вэй Усянь не смеет повторить. 

— Они не пытались тебя остановить? — Вэй Усянь должен знать. 

— Мой клан ничего мне не навязывает, — говорит Лань Ванцзи сдержанно и уверенно. 

— Ты ложишься спать в девять и встаешь в пять! — орет Вэй Усянь, срываясь. — Каждый день, неукоснительно!

Рука Лань Ванцзи ложится на его плечо, теперь нагое. Это слишком сильное ощущение, но еще Вэй Усянь хочет, чтобы оно никогда не прекращалось.

— Потому что я так решил, — просто отвечает Лань Ванцзи. 

Он не понимает Лань Ванцзи. Он хотел бы не понимать еще и себя — и не понимать, что он так эгоистично сейчас чувствует. 

— Вэй Ин, — вздыхает Лань Ванцзи, то ли с облегчением, то ли с раздражением.

Вэй Усянь закрывает глаза под черным шелком и позволяет себе обмякнуть. 

— Я тебя останавливать не буду, — говорит он.

***  
Лань Ванцзи обладает множеством замечательных качеств. За дни, которые они провели вместе в библиотечном павильоне Гусу Лань, Вэй Усянь узнал про его добродетели и про то, какие они на самом деле разные. К чему он клонит? У Лань Ванцзи бесконечные запасы терпения, сила его духа глубока и неисчерпаема. Вэй Усянь, с другой стороны, отличается легкомыслием и переменчивостью и всегда готов унестись за ветром в новую сторону. 

Тело Вэй Усяня размякло после первого оргазма, мышцы расслаблены впервые за целую вечность. Но его мысли носятся, как всегда, бегут по разным направлениям, когда он слышит, как Лань Ванцзи снимает крышку с деревянной лакированной коробочки. 

— Что это? — подозрительно спрашивает он. 

Запах, наполняющий воздух, похож на розовую воду, ненавязчивый, но узнаваемый. Женщины из семьи Вэнь, живущие в Илине, не пользуются благовониями, а Цзян Яньли всегда предпочитала притирания с ароматом лотоса, а теперь пионов. Розовая вода — это нечто новое, не связанное ни с кем. 

— Чтобы облегчить проход, — говорит Лань Ванцзи. 

— О? — Вэй Усянь не может удержаться от смеха. — Слегка вульгарно, как думаешь, Лань Чжань? Ты нарочно учился этому? Как вышло, что ты так хорошо подготовлен... ой! 

Он не может удержаться от вскрика, когда Лань Ванцзи проводит руками по его ногам, а затем обводит отверстие прохладными пальцами, покрытыми скользким маслом. 

В теории Вэй Усянь знаком с этим делом. Он видел все виды непристойных книжек, большей частью предоставленных Не Хуайсаном. Он даже видел произведения с отрезанными рукавами, знает, как мужчины садятся другим на колени или берут друг у друга в руку или в рот. Но несмотря на все теоретические, почти вуайеристические познания, есть что-то ошеломляющее в том, как Лань Ванцзи проникает внутрь него. 

— Вэй Ин, — бормочет Лань Ванцзи; его голос подобен воде, омывающей камень. — Расслабься. 

Вэй Усянь гадает, смог бы расслабиться Лань Ванцзи, если бы это Вэй Усянь проник внутрь него и начал растягивать. Это еще одна картина, которую он не смеет представлять, и все же…

Лань Ванцзи засовывает в него палец, удерживает неглубоко внутри, в его тепле, ждет, пока его мускулы расслабятся. Вэй Усянь точно знает, как выглядят руки Лань Ванцзи, как скользят по струнам гуциня его длинные изящные пальцы, как крепко, до побелевших костяшек, он сжимает рукоять Бичэня в бою. Его руки прекрасны и умелы, и прямо сейчас он использует их, чтобы облегчить себе путь внутрь Вэй Усяня.

— Лань Чжань, — выдыхает Вэй Усянь; смешок теряется в облегчении, в нежности. 

Лань Ванцзи хмыкает и вжимает палец глубже. Вторжение кажется неприятным, неестественным. Но Лань Ванцзи терпелив, его прикосновения осторожны, но уверенны. Он обводит края его отверстия изнутри, прижимается к его мягкому теплу. Вэй Усянь дышит в ритме этих движений, вдыхает, когда палец прижимается, выдыхает, когда давление ослабевает. 

— Хм, — одобрительно говорит Лань Ванцзи. Второй рукой он успокаивающе гладит Вэй Усяня по боку, от ребер к бедру. 

Единственный недостаток Лань Ванцзи, думает Вэй Усянь в перерывах между вдохами, это его неразговорчивость. Вэй Усяню не на чем сосредоточиться, не на что отвлечься, и поэтому он может только представлять, как вжимаются в него прекрасные тонкие пальцы. 

— Хотел бы я видеть тебя сейчас... — неосторожно бормочет он. Он так давно не видел Лань Ванцзи. — Я всегда украдкой смотрел на тебя, но теперь, когда ты прямо передо мной, я не могу тебя видеть. 

Обычно Вэй Усянь лучше сдерживает свой язык. Ну, или нет, но прежде он говорил бы, чтобы поддразнить Лань Ванцзи или разозлить его. Сейчас его слова болезненно честны.

— Ты... — начинает Лань Ванцзи, его пальцы замирают внутри Вэй Усяня.

— Тебе это часто говорят, правда? — спрашивает Вэй Усянь. — Тебе, прекраснейшему из молодых господ. Это все правда. Я просто хочу знать... как ты выглядишь... когда делаешь такое со мной?

Лань Ванцзи неустанно трудится внутри него. Что бы ни нес Вэй Усянь, он сосредоточен на деле. Его слова он встречает молчанием.

— Вот почему мне надо тебя видеть! — жалуется Вэй Усянь. — Я не могу понять, о чем ты думаешь, когда не вижу твоего лица! Ты покраснел, Лань Чжань? Или тебе так часто такое говорят, что эти слова уже ничего не значат? 

Может, оргазм заставил его расслабиться, или дело в странном ощущении безопасности, которое внушает ему Лань Ванцзи. Впервые за долгое время он не оглядывается через плечо в поисках грозящей опасности. Несмотря на то, как болезненно порой его мышцы сжимаются от вторжения, ему спокойнее, чем когда-либо. Прикосновения Лань Ванцзи успокаивают, и они такие приятные. 

Но потом они пропадают. 

— Лань Чжань? — Вэй Усянь пытается приподняться, но прохладные руки — одна скользкая — ложатся на его запястья, связанные над головой. 

Лань Ванцзи дергает за ленты, сдернув одну. Он тянет руку Вэй Усяня на себя, прижимая ее к своей щеке. 

— О, — говорит Вэй Усянь изумленно. — Лань Чжань, ты теплый.

Вэй Усянь не может видеть его, но может чувствовать. Его щеки теплые, наверное, покраснели. Интересно, как румянец смотрится на его фарфоровой коже? Цветом Лань Ванцзи всегда был белый, красный принадлежал Вэй Усяню. Значит ли это, что Вэй Усянь оставляет свою метку, раскрашивая кожу Лань Ванцзи в свой цвет?

Лань Ванцзи удерживает руку Вэй Усяня у своей щеки три удара сердца, потом отводит ее и снова привязывает над головой Вэй Усяня. 

— О, — говорит Вэй Усянь, на этот раз разочарованно. — Но, Лань Чжань, я хочу тебя трогать... 

— У ритуала есть правила, — говорит Лань Ванцзи. 

— А как насчет личного выбора? — шутит Вэй Усянь.

Пальцы легонько проводят по его связанным запястьям, потом по его губам. 

— Я его сделал.

От несказанного Вэй Усянь встряхивает. Лань Ванцзи нравится, когда Вэй Усянь так связан? С ним, конечно, так проще иметь дело, но интонация Лань Ванцзи намекала на другое. В его голосе была темнота, как резкий привкус хорошего алкоголя. 

— Тебе это нравится, — говорит Вэй Усянь, наполовину вопросом. — Лань Чжань, второй братец Лань, тебе нравится, когда я в твоей полной власти? 

— Бесстыдник, — бормочет Лань Ванцзи.

— Кто из нас раздел и связал другого, а? Один ли я тут бесстыдник?

Ему отвечает тишина, и Вэй Усянь напрягает слух, чтобы понять, что происходит. Шорох ткани, тихие шаги вокруг алтаря. Рука касается его полувставшего члена, заставив Вэй Усяня ахнуть.

— Эй, — жалуется он. — Без предупреждения?

Что-то теплое прижимается к нему, вдоль всего бока. На его пояс закидывают руку, щеку и шею щекочет занавес длинных волос. 

Поняв, что. должно быть, произошло, мозг Вэй Усяня не может осознать целиком картину, которую он увидел бы, если бы его глаза не были завязаны. 

— Лань Чжань, — шепчет Вэй Усянь. — Ты голый, рядом со мной? 

Рука крепче сжимается вокруг его талии, но Лань Ванцзи не отвечает. 

— Ты смущен? — шепчет Вэй Усянь. — Не нужно. Я уже видел тебя нагим, и тебе нечего стыди…

Вэй Усянь осекается, внезапно смутившись сам. Его собственное тело усыпано шрамами, от ударов кнута и от операции, отмечено вэньским клеймом. Он так и не набрал вес, потерянный на Луаньцзане. Выйдя оттуда, он был тощ и изможден, с глазами омраченными и затравленными. Он давно не ел как подобает, проводя время за медитациями, в попытках удержать темную энергию, свое единственное оружие. 

Что видит Лань Ванцзи, когда смотрит на его тело? Соблазнительным оно кажется или жалким? 

Вэй Усянь поворачивается, насколько может, прижимается лицом к шее Лань Ванцзи и вдыхает чистый запах сандала. Он качает головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть ненужные мысли. 

— Ты тоже должен получить что-нибудь, — говорит он, прижимаясь так крепко, как только может. Его движения большей частью ограничены, но когда он шевелит ногами, его бедро прижимается к Лань Ванцзи, твердому и желающему. 

— Вэй Ин, — говорит Лань Ванцзи, укоряя и проклиная его одновременно.

Вэй Усянь не может удержаться от улыбки. 

— Но разве так не будет проще? Когда я предлагал ритуал, я полагал, что невинной деве придется использовать специальные приспособления. В старых свитках, которые я нашел, пишется в основном про заклинательниц, которые пошли по дурной дорожке. Интересно, правда ли в них написана, или их просто заставляли таким образом выходить замуж в кланы попроще. Как ты думаешь, Лань Чжань?

Древние записи говорили об очищении тела от темной энергии через парное заклинательство. Соединившись с праведным заклинателем, позволив его духовной энергии войти в тебя во время соединения плоти, ты можешь очиститься от тьмы.

Честно говоря, Вэй Усянь не думает, что ритуал сработает. Он сомневается, что те заблудшие заклинательницы теряли свое золотое ядро, саму способность вызывать духовную силу. Он не хочет отказываться от нового пути, по которому идет. Но он хочет принимать участие в жизни своей семьи, и было бы здорово не оставаться всегда таким чудовищно одиноким. 

Идея сойтись так близко с Лань Ванцзи соблазнительна вовсе не из-за ритуала. Неужели его всегда влекло к Лань Ванцзи, с самого начала? Похоже на то. Даже зная, что он раздражает Лань Ванцзи, или воображая, что Лань Ванцзи его ненавидит, Вэй Усянь все равно хотел с ним сблизиться.

— Я такой себялюбивый, — бормочет он, прижимаясь к успокаивающему теплу надежного тела Лань Ванцзи.

Ласковые руки гладят его по бокам, ложатся на его бедра. 

— Ты... сильный. Самоотверженный.

Вэй Усянь давится смехом, качает головой. Он пытается помочь, кому может, и куда это его завело? Спас ли он кого-то, играя в героя? Или просто постоянно ставил под угрозу людей, которых любит больше всего?

— Простят ли тебя когда-нибудь за участие в этом ритуале? — задумывается вслух Вэй Усянь.

Он лицом чувствует вздох Лань Ванцзи. Потом его руки крепко сжимают. К его губам прижимаются чужие губы, твердые и настойчивые.

Вэй Усянь вздыхает в поцелуе, открывает рот и позволяет Лань Ванцзи провести языком по его зубам, по небу. Он чувствует тяжесть Лань Ванцзи, вжимающегося в него, его очевидное возбуждение, потеплевшую кожу, быстрое дыхание.

Он не знает, что бы ему понравилось больше, когда на него обрушивается вся сила и убежденность Лань Ванцзи, или если бы Лань Ванцзи был связан, как он сейчас, и лежал, распростертый, отданный на милость Вэй Усяня. Оба образа заставляют его вздрагивать, запрокидывать голову и стонать в губы Лань Ванцзи. 

Поцелуй такой же яростный, такой же удивительный, как их первый на горе Байфэн. Или, возможно, этот лучше, потому что теперь он знает, кто сжимает его так крепко, кто тяжело дышит у его губ, кто прижимается к нему ближе, пока их ноги не переплетаются.

Лань Ванцзи был у него первым во всем, не так ли? Первым человеком, с которым он целовался, сам того не зная, а еще первым, кто привлек его внимание и так и не позволил отвернуться. Единственный человек, кто смел открыто бросать ему вызов после того, как он стал старейшиной Илина, но способом, который говорил больше о беспокойстве, чем об осуждении и страхе. 

— Вэй Ин, — говорит Лань Ванцзи, и сколько бы раз Вэй Усянь ни слышал свое имя, в устах Лань Ванцзи оно всегда звучит как нечто особенное, нечто драгоценное. — Ты готов?

Лань Ванцзи не жалел времени, чтобы подготовить его, и Вэй Усянь расслаблен, и открыт, и желает. Он кивает в шею Лань Ванцзи, затем бормочет:

— Да, Лань Чжань. Я готов.

Лань Ванцзи отпускает его руки, чтобы направить себя в тело Вэй Усяня. Несмотря на все, Вэй Усянь задерживает дыхание в ожидании, мышцы на его ногах напрягаются перед тем, как в него входят.

— Дыши, Вэй Ин, — тихо шепчет Лань Ванцзи, проводя рукой по его спине. 

Давление, присутствие Лань Ванцзи внутри него ошеломляет. Он не может думать, не может сосредоточиться, чувствует только, как твердый член Лань Ванцзи наполняет пространство внутри него, не дает ощущать ничего, кроме себя. Вэй Усянь тяжело дышит сквозь зубы, связанные руки шарят, хватаясь за пустоту. 

— Ах... ах... ах!..

Лань Ванцзи продолжает поглаживать его по спине, целовать его, покусывать его язык. Почему-то это помогает: мимолетная вспышка боли дает собраться с мыслями и позволяет расслабиться и приноровиться к внушительному размеру Лань Ванцзи.

Он ничего не контролирует. Он не видит, едва может шевелиться, ничего не может, только чувствовать.

Но сильные руки крепко сжимают его, и он точно знает, что его удержат. Что бы ни случилось, он в безопасности.

— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, — бормочет он, сжимая пальцы. Он хотел бы тоже обнять Лань Ванцзи. 

— Можно, — спрашивает Лань Ванцзи ему на ухо. 

Вэй Усянь кивает.

— Про... продолжай. 

Лань Ванцзи кивает, и Вэй Усянь чувствует, как волосы скользят по его щекам.

Первый толчок невозможно осознать. Ощущение разворачивается во все стороны, пока его разум пытается понять это чувство, как что-то — кто-то — движется внутри него. Он может только откинуть голову и пытаться дышать.

Лань Ванцзи начинает двигаться всерьез, и когда Вэй Усянь привыкает, ощущения становятся странными, но не лишенными приятности. Он будто сидит в лодке на юньмэнских озерах и позволяет течению толкать его взад и вперед, и так же он заставляет себя откликаться на ритм движений Лань Ванцзи. Тот стискивает его бедра, и Вэй Усянь чувствует прикосновение его рук, как клеймо. Он гадает, хватит ли Лань Ванцзи силы, чтобы непреднамеренно оставить на нем синяки. Он надеется, что да. 

Ритм почти музыкальный, но каждый раз, когда он начинает выравниваться, Лань Ванцзи тяжело выдыхает и вталкивается еще глубже, еще сильнее.

— Вэй Ин, — шепчет он. — Я не могу себя сдержать.

Вэй Усянь думает, что он рассыпется на маленькие кусочки, если Лань Ванцзи сейчас остановится, поэтому просто кивает.

— Не надо сдерживаться, не надо, — ободряет он. — Продолжай, Лань Чжань.

Лань Ванцзи выдыхает с облегчением и потом двигается с такой силой, что Вэй Усянь наполовину приподнимается с алтаря. Под таким углом он может сжать ногами талию Лань Ванцзи, и это позволяет ему удерживаться, пока Лань Ванцзи вколачивается в него. 

— Как ты сам это ощущаешь? — бормочет Вэй Усянь. — Ты такой большой, Лань Чжань. Мне в голову не приходило... так странно, но хорошо…

Движения Лань Ванцзи уже не такие управляемые; за глубоким толчком следуют несколько слабых, и Вэй Усянь не может их предсказать. Он сжимается на Лань Ванцзи, а потом Лань Ванцзи приподнимает его бедра и…

— О! — восклицает Вэй Усянь, потрясенный. — О! О! Что бы это ни было... еще. Лань Чжань, еще! 

Лань Ванцзи едва ли нуждается в понукании. Он бьет по тому месту со всей силой, которая ему доступна, пока Вэй Усянь не начинает буквально рыдать, произнося его имя.  
Вэй Усяня несет все выше и выше; возбуждение тянет его в небо, в облака. Он парит в пространстве, вокруг него холодный воздух, в нем горячий Лань Ванцзи, и он знает, что стоит ему прийти в себя, как он снова камнем полетит вниз.

Сколько раз он уже падал в этой жизни? Будет ли это падение другим?

Да, настаивает тихий голос в его голове. На этот раз все будет по-другому, потому что его держат. Когда он упадет, его поймают.

Он смеется, задыхаясь, на его глаза наворачиваются слезы, просачиваются под повязкой. Лань Чжань поймает его, правда? Неважно, что он не может думать, что он может только чувствовать, как молнии несутся по его венам, а тело горит, будто согретое на горящих углях. Это не важно, это не важно, ведь даже если он рассыплется на части, Лань Ванцзи ответственно соберет все обломки. 

— Лань Чжань! — восклицает Вэй Усянь. — Я люблю тебя, Лань Чжань. Спасибо тебе. 

Его окружает невероятное, чистое тепло. Он гадает, неужели это духовная сила Лань Ванцзи, наполняющая его изнутри. Потом он не может больше думать, потому что Лань Ванцзи сдавленно стонет, и этот звук отдается у него прямо в члене. Вэй Усянь втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и сжимается, и затем Лань Ванцзи кончает внутрь него. Духовная энергия вливается в него вместе с теплой влагой семени Лань Ванцзи. 

Это нечестно, совсем нечестно. Он даже не видел лица Лань Ванцзи, когда тот кончил!

Но воображение — уже кое-что. И Лань Ванцзи все еще двигается внутри него, и Вэй Усянь покачивается от его движений, и Лань Ванцзи тянется выше, чтобы сжать его руки.

— О, о! — стонет Вэй Усянь, приподнимая бедра, чтобы потереться о Лань Ванцзи, давая ту малость, которой ему недоставало. Он прижимается к Лань Ванцзи, кончая, у него кружится голова, и Лань Ванцзи так крепко сжимает его руки, будто никогда его не отпустит.

— Не отпускай меня, — говорит Вэй Усянь голосом гулким, словно из-под воды. Он позволяет себе обмякнуть, и ощущения накрывают его с головой. 

***  
Он приходит в себя медленно, от белизны в комнате у него кружится голова. Только тогда он понимает, что снова может видеть, подскакивает, садясь, и сразу же жалеет об этом. Но пускай, пускай, ему надо увидеть…

— Вэй Ин, — Лань Ванцзи стоит у алтаря; его нижнее одеяние небрежно запахнуто, а в руках он держит мягкую белую ткань. — Не шевелись, — говорит он, неодобрительно хмурясь.

Вэй Усянь молча кивает и ложится обратно. Все хорошо, потому что отсюда он может видеть Лань Ванцзи. Он прекрасен: его бледная кожа еще покрыта румянцем, волосы в беспорядке, а налобная лента пропала. 

Лань Ванцзи протирает тканью живот Вэй Усяня, между его бедер. Немного унизительно, когда о нем так заботятся, но еще приятно и надежно. Тем не менее, он ерзает, когда Лань Ванцзи очищает его между ног, а потом изнутри. 

— Лань Чжань, не нужно…

Лань Ванцзи затыкает его одним взглядом. Он вздергивает подбородок и говорит: 

— Мой долг.

Довольная улыбка мигом слетает с губ Вэй Усяня. А, конечно. Все это ради долга, верно? И что бы ни навоображал себе Вэй Усянь в приступе наслаждения, что бы он ни сказал…

О. О нет. Он признался в любви Лань Ванцзи, и теперь тот, наверное, сгорает от стыда за него. 

Конечно же, он пытается обратить все в шутку.

— Ты такой добросовестный, — замечает он горестно. У него щиплет в глазах. 

Лань Ванцзи протягивает руки, освобождает запястья Вэй Усяня и осторожно их растирает. 

— Ты слишком сильно тянул, — говорит он. 

— Прости, — тихо говорит Вэй Усянь. Глупо, ведь Лань Ванцзи наверняка просто волнуется за него. — Прости меня, Лань Чжань. Ты столько сделал для меня, а я поставил тебя в такое положение... 

Лань Ванцзи смотрит на него сверху вниз, изящно выгнув бровь: — Какое?

Вэй Усянь смеется, и смех превращается во всхлип. Видно, наслаждение начисто лишило его самообладания. Хорошо, что он не собирается больше спать ни с кем, кроме Лань Ванцзи. А поскольку ритуалов больше проводить не надо, это значит, что он больше никогда... 

Сильные руки ложатся на его плечи, встряхивают его.

— Вэй Ин.

Вэй Усянь заставляет себя улыбнуться, поднимает голову.

— Лань Чжань.

Лань Ванцзи вздыхает с тихим раздражением, будто ему не нравится выражение лица Вэй Усяня. 

— Всего один, — говорит он. 

— Что? — спрашивает Вэй Усянь.

— У адептов Гусу Лань, — объясняет Лань Ванцзи, — всего один партнер. На всю жизнь. 

Вэй Усянь сглатывает, не зная, засмеется он сейчас или заплачет. 

— Правило, которому я решил следовать, — продолжает Лань Ванцзи. — Вэй Ин, я выбрал тебя. 

— О, — говорит Вэй Усянь, хотя разумом не может поверить. Лань Ванцзи хочет его, как единственного партнера на всю жизнь? Как это возможно?

Лань Ванцзи качает головой.

— На горе Байфэн. Я сам тебя поцеловал.

— Потому что ты хотел лечь со мной? — глупо спрашивает Вэй Усянь. 

Лань Ванцзи качает головой, наклоняется и крепко целует его в лоб.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, Вэй Ин.

Вэй Усянь хохочет, но это счастливый смех, без капли насмешки. — Правда?

Лань Ванцзи берет его лицо в ладони. — Сказал же. Я выбрал тебя.

— Ты такой красивый, — невпопад говорит Вэй Усянь, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться к груди Лань Ванцзи. Их разделяет только слой ткани. — Я люблю тебя.

Он столько должен рассказать Лань Ванцзи, то, о чем тот уже мог догадаться. Ритуал завязан на духовной силе, и Лань Ванцзи, конечно, понял, что Вэй Усянь не может удержать ее в своем теле, что у него нет для этого золотого ядра. 

Но Лань Ванцзи надежен и незыблем. Если Вэй Усянь объяснит, если позволит себе упасть в руки Лань Ванцзи, неужели он его не поймает? Не будет рядом, чтобы поддержать его? 

— Спасибо, — повторяет Вэй Усянь, вжимаясь лицом в шею Лань Ванцзи. — Я должен был сделать это, чтобы защитить их, но... но я не могу представить себе кого-то другого, кроме тебя, Лань Чжань.

— Я не мог позволить другому... — Лань Ванцзи замолкает, его щеки розовеют. Он опускает руку на макушку Вэй Усяня. — Тогда я буду защищать тебя, Вэй Ин. 

В это обещание Вэй Усянь может поверить. Он прижимается к Лань Ванцзи, обнимает самое надежное, что есть в его жизни. С Лань Ванцзи рядом он может выступить против целого мира. Или, что еще тяжелее, он может попытаться вернуться в мир, частью которого он хочет быть. 

— В следующий раз, — бормочет Вэй Усянь, — я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты будешь кончать. 

Лань Ванцзи сжимает его крепче, и Вэй Усянь чувствует его улыбку, когда он говорит:

— Бесстыдник.


End file.
